My Flower
by time4stories2
Summary: Sakura has begun to feel as if she is worthless to her team... but will she find out how much she actually means to them before her death? And how does Sasuke feel about her? AN:MY LAST ACCOUNTS NAME WAS TIME4STORIES, CHECK IT OUT! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN HEY GUYS! SINCE I FORGOT MY EMAIL AND PASSWORD LOGIN INFO I DECIDED TO CREATE A NEW ACCOUNT, I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE A STORY, BUT HERE I AM TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ENJOY!

PS: SASUKE DIDN'T KILL YAMATO IN THIS STORY (

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS.

BTW: NARUTO, SAKURA, SAI, AND SASUKE- 21

LAST CHANCE

To say that she was caught off guard is an understatement; Sakura was facing one of the most shocking things of her life at the moment(even though she really shouldn't be surprised with the fact that this wasn't the first time this was happening). Her emerald eyes wide, she began to blink slowly as she stared at the scene before her.

The attractive man that was serving her lunch (not as attractive as a certain someone on her team) was currently being held in the air by his neck. The hand that was holding him there belonged to none other than her tan and handsome brother figure Naruto, whom looked more than slightly agitated at the poor simpleton. Naruto also had a vein twitching on the side of his head.

Behind the hanging and scared man was a man that had hair that most compared to a chicken's butt, and was also one of the most sought after bachelors of Konoha and at one time was considered a missingnin. Sasuke seemed to be thinking of ways to torture the poor fool and his eyes were beginning to turn to a reddish color. He then stepped around the man and was next to Naruto.

In a chair behind Naruto and looking over the edge of his favorite perverted book, Kakashi was currently glaring with his only revealed eye at the offender being held by Naruto's grasp. His knuckles seemed to be grasping his book a tad too tightly for the pages began to be bent by their force, and his feet seemed to be tapping the ground in irritation.

But the one who surprised her the most was Sai, for he then took the cue of the other three men and stepped forward with his arms crossed around his chest and was the only one to speak in his typically emotionless voice, "What did you ask Ugly?"

The entire restaurant seemed to carry on like nothing was happening, showing how often these four seemed to interrogate anyone near their flower. But they kept on taking glances in their direction to see what's happening.

They stared at the struggling man whom was trying to get out of Naruto's hold and were surprised when he started to nervously speak.

"I-I-I-"

"You what?"

Sakura turned her gaze to her former (who is she trying to fool) love. His glare looked as set as the other men on her team, but still he seemed to be looking bored at the same time with his hands in his pockets. But no one knew Sasuke like Sakura and the gang did, and to Sakura Sasuke looked as if he didn't even want a reason to beat this poor man to a pulp, he would have done it for enjoyment if allowed. His voice intimidated the man so much that he whimpered.

"Well?" Naruto sounded impatient, "we're waiting."

The only thing heard in the silence was a loud gulp from the dangling man before he spoke.

"I-I just a-asked i-i-f she was fr-fr-free after lu-lun-lunch!" he squeezed eyes even tighter if possible.

Naruto looked as if he was going to say something to make the man leak himself before Sakura finally stepped in.

"Naruto put him down! Kakashi I would have expected you to have stopped this by now!" She then turned to Naruto, "Naruto, didn't I say to place him down to the ground? He's turning blue!"

There was several grunts coming from the four men ( Sai obviously didn't know when to grunt, because his grunt came a few seconds after the other three) before Naruto released his grasp and the waiter fell to the ground on his bum. When he looked up he saw all four of his assailants staring at him menacingly, then turned to Kakashi when he spoke.

"Never come near her again," He leaned forward with his book in hand for effect, "Got it?"

Beside him Naruto started to crack his knuckles.

The waiter quickly got up and ran as if the four were chasing him out of the restaurant, which in a sense they were.

The four then in a blink of an eye proceeded like nothing happened, Naruto was yelling at Sasuke, calling him a bastard and Sasuke calling Naruto Dead last. Sai was sitting there looking like a statue then pulled out his book to read about human relationships behaviors. And Kakashi was leaning against his chair reading his book with relaxed fingers.

But, there was a difference in the seating arrangements, Sakura before this whole incident was sitting on one of the bar stool tables thinking that it was just going to be a drop in, eat, and go. But one of the four (she suspects Naruto) grabs her, steels a chair from another table and sat her in between Kakashi and Sasuke.

To say she was upset was another understatement, she was pissed off.

"Do you mind," no one could see her eyes for she had her head tilted down, "explaining what the hell just happened??"

Kakashi looked at her with obvious disapproval, "Sakura, don't use that language."

Naruto looked up with a frown, "Yea! Damnit Bastard I'm gonna-!"

"Why can Naruto use that language but I can't?" Sakura knew she was getting off topic but for the life of her she did not get why she was treated differently than the rest. And she can use whatever language she wanted, she was 21 years old dar-damnit!

Sai looked up from his reading and spoke unemotionally to Sakura, "It said in one of my books-"

Sasuke interrupted him in his arrogant way and didn't even bother to look at Sakura when he spoke, "Naruto's a guy, you're a girl, act like one."

She looked shocked at Sasuke when he said this, then she looked angry. But on the inside she started to feel insecure about her female qualities, 'do they think that I don't act like a girl?' shaking her head on the inside she decided to ignore that barb from Sasuke and turned to

Kakashi for her original question, "Why is it, whenever a man comes up to me to ask me out you four have to be there and terrorize him?"

Naruto started laughing, "He wasn't a man Sakura! Did you see the way he was shrieking like a girl on the way out of here??"

Kakashi and Sasuke smirked while Sai just sat there.

"Never the less, I could have just told him my answer and you four didn't have to behave that way." She closed her eyes and nodded content with the knowledge that she finally got something through to them when she was greeted with silence.

What she didn't realize was that each one had an expectant look on their faces as they stared at her.

"what would have been your answer?" Sasuke's voice sounded chilling in the air; the degrees seemed to have gone down when he spoke.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at all four of them staring at her, she blinked in confusion,

"well, I don't know, I guess I would have said yes." She was bluffing, but o well.

Naruto squinted his eyes in disbelief, "Why would you want to go out with him? Sakura, it was totally obvious he wanted to get in your pants."

Sakura closed her eyes and said the first thing that came to her mind, "What if I wanted him there!?"

Her eyes popped open in shock when she heard three chairs slam to the ground from them standing so fast, but she turned her head to look at Sai who stared at the others. He then realized what he was supposed to do and stood as well, seeing that he didn't stand fast enough, he just shoved his chair to the ground.

"What?!" Kakashi and Naruto said this in exasperation, but Sasuke seemed to be pissed off.

Sighing, Sakura realized that she better fix this situation that she got herself into, "You guys know I don't mean it, you know I wouldn't do that," She noticed that their shoulders were relaxed once more. "But honestly, you four need to understand that I can take care of myself, if a guy asks me for a date, it's my job, not yours," she quickly pointed out, "To give him my answer."

She then leaned against her chair with her arms crossed and seemed to be soaking in all fours reaction. What Sakura expected to happen was for them to finally get the hint of her running her life not them.

What she didn't expect was for Naruto to start laughing.

Making Sakura pissed off, "What's so funny Naruto?!"

Before Naruto could calm down it seemed that Sasuke deemed himself fit to answer, "What we all find funny is the fact that you think you can take care of yourself." He then allowed a condescending smirk to grace his lips, "When we all know that you can't."

She expected Kakashi to come to her defense, but she found him sitting down once again reading his perverted book with his eye squinting with a smile. It was obvious that he was in agreement with the other three.

"Why does Ugly look surprised," Sai spoke, "It says that people are shocked when they are introduced to something that they weren't familiar with, but she should have known that."

So they thought that she was incompetent? What gave them the right to think so! She is one of the most renowned medics around, and is also known for her great strength. Sakura has also been living on her own since she was sixteen and who where they to talk on her charac-

She paused mid sentence in her head. These four have known her much more intimately that many have, if they thought this way of her, if they laughed at her for this, what else did they laugh or think of her.

Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke to still see his smirk on his lips. He thought she was weak, incompetent, and…. She turned her head down and whispered to herself, "Annoying."

The boys' mirth quickly disappeared upon seeing their Flower in her gloom, Naruto's blue eyes were bright with worry and he began to reach his hand out to her when Sakura quickly stood.

"Well," she pasted on her face a false smile, "I'm going to Tsunade, she needed to speak to me. I'll see you guys later." And without waiting for a response, she grabbed her purse and ran away from them.

At first, it was all silent, until it was broken.

"You four are fools."

They snapped their necks to their right and saw that everyone in the restaurant was glaring at them and that they all agreed with Ayame who had their orders in her hand. After she rudely slammed all their bowls on the table she turned and left without a word. Silence was the only thing that was surrounding the boys, but their minds were filled with worry for their Blossom and the possible hurt they caused her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"… Do you understand Sakura?" Tsunade was sitting in her desk upright, and her hands were surprisingly not holding a cup of sake.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she looked at the wall behind her Hokage and mentor, "They won't allow me to go if-"

"I'll take care of that." The Hokage's eyes were closed as she gave a single nod, her eyes opened as she stared at her daughter figure. Sakura grew into a beautiful woman. Her pink hair went just past her shoulders but was slightly wavy at the ends. Her figure was one that many a woman would die for, but it was her personality that won everyone over. Her Sakura certainly grew, she thought with a small smile.

"So… There might not be a chance of me making it back, you say?"

Tsunade frowned slightly, "The travel to Sound is dangerous for obvious reasons. But the travel back is even more so."

Emerald eyes squinted slightly in concentration, "Why is that?"

"You will have to travel through a passageway that has been secretly built to Sound, but unfortunately we are having you go through a hole that will have to be closed up to ensure its secret. I'm afraid I can't disclose the purpose of this passageway to you." Tsunade, looked up, "You will then grab the scroll, which has the names of the Akatsui that killed the four ANBU last year." She stared at Sakura for a long second, "We need to know these names, again, for obvious reasons."

Sakura was silent, "Why me?"

Tsunade sighed, "The other reason is the first part of your mission, there are many people in these passageways sick and injured from battle, we need a medic with considerable chakra control to heal them on the way. And for the second part, I know I can count on you because you are one of the best I have for both parts of this mission." The blonde looked at her apprentice, "If you do not accept this mission I understand."

The rosette all ready knew her answer but she had one last question though, "If the likelihood of my survival will be slim, how will I be able to deliver the scroll to you?"

"You will notice a particular bird following you on your way to your destination, you will tie the scroll to this bird, as well as a message of your condition, and it will get to me."

There was silence again between the two women. Sakura truly didn't want to do this. She had so much to do, so many to care for. In her mind she instantly thought of her four men. Of her love. But she knew that she also couldn't let Tsunade or Konoha down. And nodded her head to take the mission.

Her life was sealed.

When she left the room, Tsunade instantly grabbed her sake and drank till she didn't realize she had tears falling down on her face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Sasuke was finally brought back to Konoha by Naruto three years ago, he didn't know what type of reaction from the village that he was going to get. He expected them all to be angry with him and to be distrustful of his intentions.

It didn't matter that he killed both Orochimaru and Itachi (which was why his sentence was lessened to only parole for a year and not being able to take S-class missions for two years) he thought that they would still leave the streets deserted when he comes in and avoid him like the plague.

So it didn't matter if his head was raised when he walked in, deep down he knew that if he saw no one waiting for him, it would hurt him greatly… not that he would tell anyone that is. But, when he saw the gates he heard happy chatter from the crowd in front of him and then-

"Welcome back Sasuke!!"

People that he didn't recognize and others he did all said this with smiles and with genuine welcome to this. He blinked slowly, on the outside he didn't seem to be affected by this but on the inside he was reeling from shock.

Not one person as far as he could see wasn't smiling at him, hell, even Neji seemed to be smirking at him.

As he continued to look at everyone, the one person that he was able to spot quickly enough was Sakura. She slowly walked (when he expected her to run) to him and smiled even brighter with those tears in her eyes, tears he later reflected of joy for his return.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun." She smiled and bowed to him before he was carried away by the crowd.

Later he found out that both Sakura and Tsunade won the crowd over somehow, he still to this day did not know how they did it.

After the festivities he had dinner with former Team 7 and his replacement (it took him a year to even acknowledge Sai as part of their group). He heard of Naruto and Sakura's accomplishments since he was gone and all the adventures that they went on. Sasuke later thought of the jealousy he felt at seeing how close Sakura and Naruto were now, but whenever he saw Naruto (he was a touchy loser) place his hand on Sakura's shoulder in a friendly fashion, his eye twitched with irritation.

Later, when everyone but Sasuke and Sakura left, Sakura turned to him and smiled a small but content smile. Sasuke didn't show anything on the outside, he merely let out a soft "hn" and turned his head. When he felt soft lips touch his cheek he jerked his head into her direction in shock, but his face showed agitation. Sakura smile held a sad tilt to it, and then she bowed her head slightly and stood. When she looked up again her smile was back to its former luster.

"Don't take all of this for granted Sasuke," he noticed with surprise that his –kun was gone, "Because next time, we won't be there with our arms opened to you." She then turned and walked away, leaving Sasuke alone to think.

Whenever Sasuke thinks upon that day, and he does often, he thinks of Sakura. Their relationship has changed from that of the past. Before when he thought of her as an annoying fangirl, he now looks at her with respect and admiration. He doesn't know any other woman who has the strength, both emotional and physical, that Sakura holds. When he sees the way she works at the hospital he is both proud yet frustrated with her.

She spends most of her days there, healing those to the best of her abilities and not bothering to take a break. He is proud for her determination to work her hardest and fullest to others and he feels his heart expand when he sees how the children adore her. Sakura's relationships with her patients are to be envied.

But, because of the fact that she is so loyal and determined to always be there for people, he grows frustrated. Not because of what she does for others, but because of how she doesn't know what she is doing to herself. There will be days when she doesn't sleep for she was too busy covering another medic. Or nights when she sleeps in the library trying to find ways to give patients and even greater chance of survival. Her obsession with helping others before herself causes him even greater worry for her health. But, it was because of these things that Sasuke realized he loved the cherry blossom enough to want her for his bride.

Sasuke looked up into the branches of the cherry tree that he was under and smirked. Whenever he thought of Sakura all he could think of was beauty. And Despair. His smirk slowly fled from his face, since he returned three years ago, he has noticed a transition. As he grew fonder of the pinkette, she grew more distant. Which raised many questions to be asked-

"Oi bastard!"

Sasuke was knocked out of his thoughts very rudely from his blonde teammate, he turned his infamous glare onto the blue eyed man, "What is it dead last?"

Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke before he composed himself. The two of them were quite a sight to the ladies of Konoha. Age seemed to bring both men to perfection in their eyes. Sasuke and Naruto not only looked older in their faces, but with their intense training their muscles grew and they were even more toned than before. The two also grew into a companionable relationship with the other that borders on brotherhood, but you would never hear either say that to the other.

"have you seen Sakura anywhere?"

On the outside Sasuke looked like he could care less about the conversation, but on the inside he was making a list of places that Sakura could be at. "Did you check the hospital, you know how she lives there."

"Of course I did!" naruto frowned, "But they said that she was busy with Tsunade, and when I went to her office Shizune told me she was not to be bothered." Naruto stared intently at Sasuke, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Shrugging off his own feeling of foreboding he looked at Naruto with a 'I could care less ' stare, "She can take care of herself."

Naruto seemed even more determined, "What if she's hurt by what we did this morning at the restaurant? You said some mean stuff in there you bastard."

Sasuke thought back on it and was silent, let Naruto take the silence in whatever way he wanted to.

"Ah Naruto, Sasuke, have you seen Sakura? I've been looking for her for quite some time now," Kakashi walked towards them with his book under his arm.

Naruto shared with Kakashi his experience at the hospital and with Shizune. KAkashi's eye squinted with thought, "I wonder what is going on..." He then turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "but anyways, perhaps I shall share my ideas with you two then." He knew to continue when he was met with silence, "I have decided to take Sakura on an 'I'm Sorry we hurt your feelings' vacation. After all," he then closed his eye on his sigh, "we all know she needs one."

The other two men nodded their heads absolutely agreeing with the idea. Sasuke then thought to himself that this would be the perfect opportunity to speak to Sakura without seeming like he was trying to. He then smirked, Sakura may try to avoid him, but he will not be deterred from his mission.

"Did you hear what Ugly's doing?"

All three sharply turned their heads to Sai's direction. Naruto, being the loud one, spoke first, "What?"

"Seems that Old Lady sent her on a B-Class mission, said she would be gone for two days."

The other three looked confused then shrugged their shoulders, even though all of them, even Sai, felt as if something was up.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her legs felt as if they were going to explode.

She didn't know how long she had been running, all she knew was that she had to keep on going or she will die. Breathing harshly, she clutched the scroll even tighter to her chest and veered right when she felt the kunai being flung through the air. Nothing but rocks and trees past her as she kept on; the sounds of leaves moving from the Sound Ninja's behind her was being brutally tuned out by the rapid beating of her heart.

Looking up, she saw the bird that Tsunade had set up for her and she all ready wrote her second message for the scroll. All she had to do…

Thinking fast, she performed a jutsu mid run and poofed into thin air. The sound ninja's immediately circled the empty area that she once inhabited. In the trees above from where they were, Sakura was quickly tying the scroll to the birds leg, before she let the bird go and she herself was off.

But as she ran, she made a rookie mistake.

She looked back.

Before she knew it, darkness surrounded her.

I love you… Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IS CHAPTER TWO!!! FINAL CHAPTER!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!

"Open up!" then the banging continued.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and even Sai had some angered looks on their faces. But their anger was merely there to cover up their worry.

Sakura's mission was supposed to only be for two days.

She's been gone for two weeks.

They were slightly agitated when she didn't come through the gates on the second day. But they shrugged it off thinking that she was just late. All four even commented on past missions of how thorough she was, even if it was an A-class mission.

When a week past, they started to get paranoid. Naruto would go to Tsunade's office only to be intercepted by Shizune, who would tell him either she was in a meeting or was not to be disturbed.

Kakashi would come in and talk to his fiancé (Shizune) and try to persuade her to allow him to enter. She merely blushed but said she couldn't do that, that Tsunade said to not be disturbed. But she said she would ask her Hokage the status of Sakura's mission.

Shizune came to them later that day and said that Sakura's mission was extended another week. The four did not seem to be pleased by this, but nodded their heads in acceptance.

On the inside though they all worried.

When the second week came, they saw a bird with a message fly overhead and towards the Hokage's tower. Being the smart ANBU that they were, it could only be one person.

Sakura.

Which brings them to Tsunade's door, with Naruto banging on it and Kakashi holding Shizune back.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, his patience was all ready gone the third day she didn't return. He wanted her back so that he may start something he knew (or hoped) both wanted. This sense of panic that he felt wasn't helping matters much either ; so he did what any normal person would do.

He chidori'd the door.

The back of Tsunade's chair was to them. And when she didn't turn around right away from her ruined door, they knew something was up.

Sasuke, all ready filled with adrenaline from his anger (fear) walked to her desk and slammed his palms upon it so hard that the desk cracked from the force.

"Where is she?" his voice was low and filled with so much acid no one could mistake it for the anger he felt.

The room was filled with silence, until Tsunade's chair turned. The sight that greeted them all filled them with even more fear.

Tears were pouring down her face and she sat their holding a scroll and a parchment of paper with writing on it.

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock, and yet he still didn't know what was going on.

"what is that Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi who was leaning forward slightly to take a closer look at the two things that she held in her hands. She then gave an empty smirk and stared at the scroll, then the parchment.

"This," she said looking at the scroll, "is a mission accomplished." Turning her head to the right, she stared at the parchment with trembling lips, "and this," her voice croaked, "is the last words of Sakura Haruno."

The room was filled with pandemonium when the words left her lips. Naruto fell to his knees as tears fell from his eyes. All he could think was of Sakura's smiling face and of how the last conversation they had was of him laughing at her, causing her pain. He then covered his face with his hands and sobbed, "No… Sakura…"

Kakashi leaned against the wall he was next to and placed his hand against his heart. His eye shut closed in despair and began to think along the same lines as Naruto… their cherry blossom…

Sai, not knowing what he was feeling, fell like Naruto, but on his backside. He sat there staring into nothingness as he thought of how angry she would get whenever he called her Ugly. He'll never get to thank her for helping him find out the meaning of emotions, or to tell her that she actually wasn't ugly… His hand came to his cheek as he felt something wet on his face. A bitter sweet smile came onto his face; she taught him another emotion even when she wasn't here.

Naruto then unclasped his hands from his face and looked at Sasuke. Even though they never spoke of it, he knew that Sakura held a special place in Sasuke's heart. He then frowned when he noticed that Sasuke was just standing there with his hands still placed on the desk with this head bowed so that none could see his face. Then something shocking happened.

Sasuke looked as if he just pushed paper out of his way instead of slamming the desk to the right against the wall, it made a large crack against the wall and dust flew everywhere. He then looked up and Tsunade's eyes widened marginally at the rage he held in those red depths. Sasuke walked to brisk strides towards her and grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the nearest wall.

Shocked, Tsunade could do nothing but hold onto his wrist. On the inside, all she could do was give a small ironic smile for Sakura, If only you could see…

He panted with his rage, and his voice sounded like that out of hell when he spoke, "It was a B-class-"

"Only on paper."

Everyone in the room's eyes widened and Sasuke quickly glared as his hand clenched even more, but only marginally, "You sent her to her death!"

"She agreed to it."

Naruto's gave a loud sob when she said this, he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.

Sasuke closed his eyes in pain, his Sakura, his beautiful Sakura… Then his eyes snapped open with determination lighting them up, "Where is she?"

His question sounded more like a demand if anything else to Tsunade. And she knew that she had to tell him, "Sasuke, she's gone she-"

"I am not leaving her there." It was the only time that Tsunade saw a flash of pain in his eyes, "She… She would have wanted to be buried here.." he then looked to his right when his eyes widened slightly, then looked to her again, "How do you know she is dead anyways?!"

Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi looked at their Hokage expectantly waiting for her to answer. And later realized that they truly didn't want to know.

"Her mission was to retrieve the Scroll-"

"Yea we got that part." Naruto interrupted with a scowl.

Tsunade didn't even bother to roll her eyes, yet the whole time her eyes were directed onto Sasuke's red ones.

"-from the Akatsui's."

There was a shocked silence until Kakashi broke, "How could you send her on a solo mission that involved-"

"What's done is done." She looked down in despair, "all we can do now as a village is mourn the loss of a great medic, friend, and Leaf-nin."

There was silence, until Sai slowly stood and stared at the still raised Hokage unemotionally, "You can mourn, but we are going to go and get Sakura."

All Sasuke could do was slowly smile then his smile turned sinister, "And you won't stop us."

The four men then turned and left with only one thing on their minds…

We're coming Sakura.

!!!!!!!!!!

The darkness and pain was her only companion at the moment. She gave an unemotional smile as she turned to look at the ceiling, holding the gash on her side with her hand.

She knew at the rate she was going that she will bleed out soon. That was the curse of being a medic in trouble like this, you knew what was wrong but couldn't help yourself.

Tears fell from the corner of her eyes. Not tears of pity for herself, but tears of sadness for leaving her friends, her brother, her mentor, and her love.

That's when the tears of pity came. She never got to tell him that she still loved him, that she would all ways love him. That when she saw him come through those gates, it felt like she could finally breathe again. She frowned slightly and got angry with herself, she can't give up! She can't do this to them, to herself! She has to-!

Her neck snapped to the left when she heard the door open and saw one lone figure with what looked like a whip in his hands. All was dark but the area around his lips which showed him smiling.

"Are you ready to die?"

Sakura merely looked at him with determination and shook her head from side to side showing him that she wasn't giving up.

"Good," his lips showed teeth, "Makes my job even more enjoyable."

She stared at him as he then stepped forward and shut the door.

Sakura welcome the darkness with open arms once more.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Their journey was filled with silence; the only time any of them spoke was to figure out what the next step in their plan was.

It had been almost two days since they started, yet it could be an eternity for all they knew. And yet they kept pressing on.

The four men's minds were filled with various images as they traveled, but the common denominator for them was Sakura.

For Kakashi, the image that appeared in his mind was that of Sakura when he first met her. She was so young and defenseless compared to the rest of Team 7, yet that made her all the more special. It gave him a purpose, when Sasuke and Naruto surpassed him, to protect his female student. In his mind she was the daughter figure he had always wanted. His eye crinkled into the first smile before this hell started.

Naruto wasn't as joyful as Kakashi. He continued to be berated with images of Sakura dead, and how the last thing he was able to say to her was to Laugh to her face. Shaking his head, he held the tears at bay. He knew that although he continued to think about it, that if he saw that Sakura was dead, he just wouldn't be able to make it. How can he go on without his friend? She was the one that always stood by him even though he knew that sometimes she didn't want to. She was (is) his sister, and if she died… Then he failed as a brother to protect her. His face set in a determined frown. We're coming Sakura.

The only thing in Sai's mind was that when he gets to Sakura, she would be fine. For some reason his mind was in denial and just wouldn't accept that fact that Sakura might not make it.

Sasuke's mind seemed to be the one in the most turmoil; but also the one that all ready had a solution. If Sakura's dead, then everyone else will soon be in the same condition. His pace seemed to have quickened. We're coming Sakura. Dead or alive, you're coming home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When they arrived at the camp that their sources told them held a 'pink ninja', they instantly scouted the area.

All four were behind a large boulder listening to see if they would reveal the exact location of Sakura. The four of them got ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Shuffling feet were heard, then some condescending laughter, "Thought you said she was half dead?"

A loud smack filled the air, "Well she's full dead now."

There was a pause, then a roar of anger. It was Sasuke.

He jumped from his hiding spot and attacked. The man that held the whip seemed to have a black eye forming, but it wouldn't matter now that his head wasn't even connected to his body.

Blood was filled everywhere. But it wasn't just Sasuke who was doing the deed, Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto were also doing their part, but not as messily.

When all were dead, they could only pant in their rage and turn to look at the hut the man with the whip came from. Sasuke quickly ran to the hut. When he pulled the flap away he audibly gasped in shock at the sight before him.

Sakura laid there on her stomach with her shirt in tatters from the whip lashes she had. Her fingers were bloodied and caked with dirt.

She wasn't moving.

Without thinking he gently picked her up.

Kakashi rushed in and stopped. His eye widened with shock and horror at the sight of his daughter-figure. Thoughts ran through his mind until he grasped one firmly in order to not lose control.

"There are some Akatsui members on their way to investigate," he paused to compose himself, "We can divert them. You know what to do." He looked down at the ground, and when he looked up again, Sasuke was gone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To have her in his arms was bittersweet. He had all ways figured that when they were together he might demand that she won't take anything above a B class mission. Now it's no missions at all.

Thinking of their future like this helped him to go faster. He hadn't checked if she had a pulse, but managed to convince himself that she did, that she was going to be fine. Because if she wasn't…

No. He won't think about it.

"You will be fine." His voice shocked even himself. He looked down for the first time since holding her and stared at her face. Eyes red and face set hard he looked up again and pushed himself faster.

"Sa-Sasuke…?"

Immediately he stopped and stared at the injured woman in his arms. Only one eye was half opened and she looked like hell, yet she had a small smile on her face.

"You… came… for me?" her voice was rattled, as if she didn't even have any strength left.

"Preserve your strength." He didn't mean to sound so hard but, damnit, she looked so weak.

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

His anger pushed him to run again and he squeezed her tighter to his chest, "You will not die."

The only sounds surrounding them were of the wind whistling past them as Sasuke went faster. Her voice still rattled when she spoke again.

"I want to tell you… before I die-"

"Shut up!" he yelled as if to cover up the words she just said, "You will not die. You will not leave me. You. Will. Live!" He didn't want to think of these things, but his legs pushed him even faster, he could see the tips of the Gate to Konoha and he suddenly found some hidden strength to go faster.

"I… Love… you…"

He looked down and saw that her eyes were shut, and he couldn't see her chest moving. Sasuke felt as if he was the one dying, his chest constricted, throat tightened, and his legs moved him faster.

When he went past the gate he went straight to the hospital and things were a blur from there. All he could remember were people trying to take Sakura from him and it took Naruto to come out of nowhere to get her from his arms. He stayed there and stared as ten people surrounded her to attach her to machines. A Nurse gently pushed him out the door but he rebelled as hard as he could and that's when things were clear for him.

"I am not leaving." His voice was hard and made no room for argument.

"Sasuke, sir…" The nurse was new and didn't know what to do, "we need you to leave to help Miss Sakura."

That got him, "You will help her." He didn't know what he was feeling anymore just that he couldn't leave Sakura in this room alone with these people.

The nurse finally felt as if she was getting through to him and was nodding her head when they both heard the machines flat line.

"Get me the paddles!" One of the doctors in the room ordered the nurse in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't move all he could do was watch Sakura. Even in the condition she was she still was beautiful. He gripped his fists even harder and felt his palms bleed. Recognition finally hit him when he saw the man place the paddles to Sakura's chest and her body jumped in reaction to the shock.

"Get away from her!" All he knew was that someone was hurting her and he had to get them far from his flower.

"Sasuke stop!" Sasuke felt arms incircle his chest as he stepped forward to stop this idiot from placing anymore harm on his Sakura. He struggled to get out of Naruto's hold, then he felt two people grab his arms and attempt to pull him away. His struggles increased as he saw that he was being taken away from Sakura, his flower.

"Sakura!" he was able to wrench his right arm free and stretched it out to her, even amongst the chaos the medical staff kept working and placed the paddles to her chest a second time, "Don't you dare leave me! I demand that you live God damnit! You are not going to die!" he tried to go forward but his arm was captured again and his legs were picked up, "Let go of me! Sakura! Sakura!"

He was dragged out of the room, struggling as five of Konoha's finest carried him out. The last thing he saw before all went black was the hospital doors closing and Sakuras body jerking with the shocks a second time.

!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly.

Only to show Naruto sleeping in the chair next to his bed.

"Your awake."

His eyes jerked to the doorway that Kakashi stood in then sat up quickly, only to fall back from his fatigue. Eyes half opened he looked at his former teacher and tried to calm himself down, "Sakura?..."

Kakashi's eye was closed for a moment, and in that moment Sasuke felt dread all throughout his body, the only thing that he could think of was that if Sakura was gone, then he would be soon enough.

"… fine."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and stared at Kakashi who smiled.

"She's going to be fine."

He fell back to his pillow and felt content for the first time in his hell.

!!!!!!!!

She could hear people someone softly whispering, but couldn't make out the words. Her head felt as if it was filled with cotton and her entire body felt numb.

The whispering gradually began to become louder, meaning that their voices were rising or she was floating more and more to consciousness. It came to the point where she could hear them perfectly but could only hear every other word.

"Teme… mean… go!" o, so it's Naruto and Sasuke. She wanted to smile but couldn't muster up the energy yet.

"I'm… nowhere." Sasuke's voice almost brought tears to her eyes because she didn't think she would ever hear it again.

"I'll tell… nurses… here after… hours… Sakura." Her ears perked up at this, she was beginning to be able to hear more and more words as she woke up.

"If she wakes up while I'm gone, your dead." Footsteps then the door closing was all she heard then a loud sigh.

"Jeez Sakura, you better wake up soon or else all of Konoha is gonna be in ashes." There was humor and sadness in Naruto's voice.

"Naruto?..." she instantly hated her voice for being so weak and raspy. It didn't sound like her.

"Sakura!" Her eyes slowly opened and warmed at the sight of her good friend. He looked close to tears and was leaning over her. He then grabbed her into one of his crushing hugs that hurt her sides, but she didn't dare tell him that.

"Naruto."

"… thought you were dead! I'm so glad your all right, we'll never ever-"

"Naruto!" he instantly stopped and stared at her when she gave her raspy yell, "… water?"

"O!" he blinked slowly and had a cats grin as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry."

After taking some careful sips of water Naruto sat the cup next to her bed just in case. He then looked at her and then the door and muttered, "Shit."

"I look that bad?" Sakura weakly placed a hand to her face and felt a bandage above her eye and winced at what she imagined she looked like.

His blue eyes widened and then was smart enough to amend his statement, "No, no! It's just that when teme comes back he's gonna kill me!"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What? Why?"

Naruto's eyes softened and smiled, "That's for him to tell you, but I'll tell you this, you almost destroyed this hospital."

Sakura frowned in confusion, "Naruto, I don't think with the condition I was in when I got hear that I could destroy a sand castle, what do you mean?"

"You flat lined for a good while." His head bent so she could see his eyes, "Sasuke was the one who brought you in and he started going ballistic. It took me, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, and Neji to get him out of there." He grabbed her hand and stared at her, "I promise you Sakura, if you ever put us through that again I will never take you to get ramen with me again!" even though his threat was serious to his standards, tears began to slowly fall down his face.

Her heart constricted at the sight of her brother figure. She then placed her hand from his grasp and on the side of his face, with shining eyes she nodded her head, "I promise I'll try not to do that again."

Relaxing with her promise, Sakura found out (after being inspected by the doctors) that she was out for a week and that she was never alone in her room.

"We took turns" Naruto couldn't seem to get enough of talking, "But Teme-"

"Sakura."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at the door to see Sasuke standing there. He looked so good to her eyes, but she could tell he looked so tired and strained. He stared at her with an emotionless face then turned to Naruto and glared.

Tep

"Out."

Surprisingly Naruto got up and started walking to the door, before leaving though, Sakura saw Naruto grab Sasuke's shoulder and stared at him in the eyes before walking passed.

Sasuke slowly closed and locked the door. Sakura didn't feel nervous but she did feel apprehensive at the way he didn't seem to feel anything looking at her.

"We are going to lay down some ground rules." Sakura looked at him with confusion, "One, if you are ever going to be doing a mission again, and I highly doubt it, "Sakura's eyes squinted in annoyance at that, "I'm going to come along."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to reply about how she thinks that's ridiculous but before she could say anything his fingers were on her lips keeping her silent, "Two, when working at the hospital you will have a set schedule, and if you ever work nights I'm walking you home." She wanted to retort saying that doctors don't have set schedules but she merely kept her mouth shut.

"Three, you will come to me if you need companionship and I will be the first man you see when you wake up in the morning. Whether it be a picture of me or me in our bed." Now her eyes were widened exponentially.

The fingers on her lips slid to cup the side of her face and knelt down to her level, his voice became gruff and soft while his face still held that glare, "Four, if you ever put me through that hell again, I am allowed to punish you in whatever means I deem appropriate," he gave a smug grin as he leaned down and nibbled on her bottom lip before nuzzling the side of her neck. She heard him inhale deeply before kissing her neck. Sakura didn't think her face could get any redder than it was at that moment.

"And five…" she felt him grab her left hand and slide his mothers wedding band on it, "You will not only marry me to insure these rules that you will follow, but you will love me forever."

Tears filled her eyes but she closed them to gain control, "I have some ground rules of my own."

Before he could pull back she laced her left hand with his, "One, I want you to communicate with me on these mission and not shut me out." He grunted and slid his head down to rest on her chest. For some reason it felt right for him to do this.

"Two, you are not allowed to go on more than one mission a month and they can't last more than two weeks." His right hand was slightly distracting her with the way it tangled in her hair.

"Three, I will be the only woman you seek for companionship and comfort. And you won't stray from me." She knew she slightly insulted him from the way his right hand tightened. She stroked his fingers in apology, "It needed to be said," she softly whispered and kissed his head. His hand loosened it hold and continued it's stroking.

"Four, if you ever leave me again, I am allowed to also do any punishments I deem necessary and appropriate," Her right hand grasped the back of his head and pulled him up to give him a deep kiss that he quickly dominated in. His hand moved to the back of her head to angle it perfectly for him and plundered.

When they both needed air, she opened her eyes to see him staring at her with such lust and love she nearly burst with happiness.

"Five." She raised an eyebrow to show her confusion, "What is the fifth rule." He smiled arrogantly because he made her forget the rules, he then nuzzled her neck and placed a series of kisses before he was given his rule.

"Number five," she gasped when he nibbled behind her ear, "Is that you will love me forever and a day."

He stopped his subtle attack on her body and looked her in the eyes. He stared at their entwined hands and the ring on her finger before bringing it to his lips and closed his eyes.

"I all ready do."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

2 MONTHS LATER

Sakura looked at the poor man on the floor. He was whimpering in fear as he stared up at the three enraged men glaring at him.

"Come again?" Kakashi, ever since her accident was instantly there in the front lines beating the men who spoke to her (innocent or not) into submission. His eye glared painfully at the man.

"I think he placed his hands inappropriately on Flower's person." Sai replaced her nickname with Flower, and she was shocked to have been given a hug by the nontouchy member of their group when he saw her in the hospital, "That would mean he is a pervert as is said in one of my-"

"books, yea yea we get it all ready," Naruto cracked his knuckles excitedly, "are you ready to meet your maker pervert?"

Now, usually Sakura intervened at this point, but this one wasn't in the innocent category, he did in fact grab her butt as she walked passed him.

"she was asking for it!" the man was trying to scoot backwards, "She was staring at me the whole time I was here and was going to jump me!" he then pointed his shaking hand in her direction, "If there is anyone to blame it's her!"

There was silence, before her fiancé spoke behind the bafoon, "What you are gonna do," the startled man jerked his neck around and stared straight up to see enraged red eyes, "Is apologize to my wife and then do me a favor."

The scared man stuttered out his apology to Sakura who was watching all of this in amusement, the pervert then stared at Sasuke and stuttered, "An-and what di-did you want me to do?"

Sasuke then bent foreword more so his eyes were only an inch from the frightened man and growled out his command, "Hide."

Shaking and screaming the man ran out of the ramen house and into the streets to hopefully never see the four devils again.

Sakura then found herself instead of on the stool she was earlier at the table joining the other four, but instead of getting a chair, she was on her fiancé's lap. She turned so that she could stare at him as the other three continued on what they were doing earlier.

"You need to stop calling me your wife, we aren't even married yet."

He smirked and turned his face so that it was in her hair and inhaled, "Why deny the inevitable, just one more month and you are my wife." Sasuke then discreetly placed his left hand on her thigh and laced his fingers with hers and began to stroke the ring on her finger.

Sakura rolled her eyes and promptly turned to the boys who were talking until she felt a whisper against her ear.

"When are you coming home tonight?" her face reddened because she knew what that tone meant. It took a month for Sakura to recover fully, but when she did Sasuke didn't need to be encouraged to take his prize… over and over again…

"Tsunade needs me to work a couple of hours extra, but i'll be home before ten." She smiled thinking of her mother figure who burst into tears and begged Sakura for forgiveness. When Sakura explained nothing needed to be forgiven, Tsunade then smiled and dried her tears. Later on she began to tell Sakura everything that Sasuke did in her absence. It made her heart warm to know that Sasuke was that worried about her.

He nodded then squeezed her fingers, and whispered so low that she almost didn't catch it.

"I love you my flower."

Tears of happiness sprang into her eyes when she then turned her head and planted a kiss on his lips. Ignoring Naruto's gagging she then spoke with her lips still on his.

"And I love you, Sasuke for forever and a day."

DONE! HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT!!!! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK, IT HELPS ME THINK OF NEW IDEAS TO STORIES!!!


End file.
